westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rules
Question regarding DF: Adventurers - Will Wildcard skills be used? I'm rather a fan of them. --Harald387 06:33, 18 March 2008 (CDT) ---- "Armor enchantments (Lighten, Fortify, etc) do not stack, but a single enchantment covers all the armor a character wears. So having "Lighten" enchanted into a Cloth Cap reduces the weight of any other armor worn with it by 25%, while having DR+1 cast on a pair of Gloves adds 1 to the DR on all body locations." - Does this mean that one pays the enchantment cost for a single piece (5% energy cost for Skull, for instance) and gets the effect of a 'full suit' enchantment for any armor worn? Or must one pay the 'full suit' cost for any given piece? Example of the first case: By RAW, I can have a Cloth Cap enchanted at 5% of the normal energy cost; "Lighten, 50%" costs only 25 energy, "Fortify +3" costs only 40, and "Deflect +3" costs only 100. These are all under the Quick and Dirty threshold presented in DF: Adventurers, meaning for a total cost of $170 I gain 3 DR and 3 DB in all locations, and any armor I wear is lightened by half its weight. I would certainly be happy to take this, but I just want to make sure that this is what you're intending. This example becomes even more extreme if I choose to enchant, say, an Anti-Garotte collar (Neck coverage is enchanted at 2.5% of the normal cost). Example of the second case: I want an enchanted cloth cap; I enchant it at the 'full suit' cost, meaning that the combination of "Lighten, 25%", "Fortify +1", and "Deflect +1" would cost a total of $255 and grant +1 DR and +1 DB in all locations, as well as reducing the weight of any armor I wear by 25%. This is still awesome and I'd be happy to have it, but not quite as extreme as the case 1 example. The argument 'But if you take 5 penetrating blows to the cloth cap, you lose the enchantment!' doesn't apply well; if I take five blows to the head that penetrate 4 DR, I probably have bigger problems. --Harald387 12:33, 20 March 2008 (CDT) :Thanks for catching that. Yes, I meant you pay a fixed cost regardless of the size of the armor enchanted. I just want to abstract all that detail away, and to keep people from doing weird stuff to get spells under the 100 point Quick-and-Dirty limit. :So yes, an Unyielding, Warding cloth cap of Lightness costs $255 and gives +1 DR, +1 DB, and reduces armor weight, but an Unyielding, Warding heavy plate corselet of Lightness costs $2550 and gives the same DR, defense bonus, and armor weight reductions. ---- Style Perks are allowed; are Style Familiarities? --Harald387 16:34, 20 March 2008 (CDT) :They're available, but not required. You can take Style Perks without taking Style familiarities. If you want to take them, be my guest. -- Mark ---- I'm considering adding this Technique and allowing it to be used untrained, but I'm scared it will make Singeon more dangerous. :I am intrigued by it, and I have to say it will DEFINITELY make Mrugnak more dangerous. I'm comfortable with things as-is, but the DF group I GM for is constantly frustrated by monsters being able to run around them when they don't Wait, so I'm considering introducing it there. Bruno 21:19, 11 July 2008 (CDT) ::It probably is more favorable to Mrugnak than Singeon, as Singeon has to worry about his swords breaking, and the damage penalty hurts him more. On the other hand, Mrugnak takes the full -4 penalty for multiple parries, so he's giving up a lot of defense for this. With a little luck, I could mob the group and have mooks go down in glorious carnage before breaking through the defenses... I might give it a try for 1 session and see how people like it. :::I'm certainly willing to give it a go. Mrugnak carries two weapons with the intention of laying about himself with brutal abandon, and little things like defense penalties usually don't occur to him until it's too late. This looks like it could feed into that. Of course, he won't be able to exploit it while Berserking because of the Parry requirement. Woe. Bruno 20:33, 13 July 2008 (CDT) ---- I have to take issue with your concept of the cloak skill. As you have it, you might as well say the skill is unavailable. Of course, you do need a free limb to use it to block, but removing it and wrapping it around your arm just makes it a primitive buckler shield. It's meant to be like Batman's cape.Joelwideman 02:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but the FAQ supports me and not you: GURPS FAQ. See also this for discussion of doing the Batman with it. :Cloaks are useful in their historical context: a defensive weapon that effectively has no additional weight, because you're already carrying it with you. There's no difference between a Heavy Cloak and the Blanket that most delvers carry, for example. So for the 5 lbs that you already have on you, you can get DB2. That's pretty good, given that a Medium shield weighs at least 12 lbs for SM0 delvers and can't be used to keep you warm at night. --Mark 09:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC)